An Involuntary Movement
An Involuntary Movement, better known as AIM (,Mujikaku (AIM), lit. "No Awareness"), is a term used to refer to the phenomenon in which an esper involuntarily produces an invisible energy field around the esper. While the AIM Diffusion Field (AIM Kakusan Rikiba) is the energy field that surrounds the esper that is made up of the aggregation of that energy. Principles AIM is a special ki field that is unconsciously emitted by espers. It exists as a semi-sentient energy-based lifeform. The lifeform takes form as an inconspicuous energy pattern linked to the natural ki flow of a espers body. Since the ki permeates a espers entire body, it innately possesses an intrinsic understanding of all aspects of physiology (including DNA) to a degree that is beyond human comprehension. It cannot be detected by the five senses, and can only be detected through the use of machines, barring espers who can actually sense them, or people like Takitsubo Rikou who can detect and even track the AIM of an esper. Ki sensors are also able to detect espers however to them espers feel like someone permanently ready to attack with a specific technique so will be quite disorienting when first seen. So it will take prolonged exposure as well as meeting different types of espers before they could do anything beyond determining that a person is an esper. AIM diffusion fields are apparently unique to the type of esper ability, as well as to the individual themselves. A few examples: Pyrokinesis espers heat up their surroundings, telekinesis espers create pressure, and electromasters release electromagnetic fields. Those with the same AIM diffusion field can cause an AIM Diffusion Field Resonance, making the effects of their AIM diffusion field seem stronger. As they are supernatural in origin, the Imagine Breaker dispels AIM diffusion fields, making its owner the only esper without one. Relation to Personal Reality Personal Reality is irreconcilably connected to AIM, as Personal Reality is the source of all esper abilities and phenomena that are brought into the real world. The semi-sentience of AIM is tied into a espers own consciousness and as a result, its actions are based on the espers subconscious will and even biofeedback caused by the espers current environment. During the Power Curriculum Program (although for Gemstones, it is while in the womb), the AIM takes signals from the espers emotional/psychological state, as well as their individual genetic structure, stress hormones, and immune system messengers to modify the espers physiology in way that will imbue them with a superhuman ability that might be useful to that particular esper. This means that the environment (both natural and social) and the thoughts/psychological state of a esper have a direct and formative impact on what type of ability will be developed and because of this one can analyze a person's AIM diffusion field in order to figure out their Personal Reality, and in turn, one can investigate someone's personality and behavioral tendencies. Personal Reality can apparently be abused through the AIM diffusion fields, and can apparently be modified through the AIM fields. It would be apt then, to refer to the AIM diffusion fields as the conduit to which an esper's Personal Reality affects the real world, which is the manifestation of their abilities. Furthermore, since each AIM diffusion field is unique to the esper, it can be assumed that is due to the esper's Personal Reality. AIM diffusion fields are what is released by Himegami Aisa to attract vampires, it is what creates electromagnetic waves that moves the wind turbines when it is not moving when Misaka Mikoto is nearby, and it is the thin field that surrounds Accelerator. When there is interference on the AIM diffusion fields, it can cause a simultaneous outbreak of RSPK Syndrome. Moreover, if an esper becomes traumatized or incredibly stressed, they may lose control of themselves and are then unable to view reality properly, which would lead to the RSPK Syndrome, the AIM diffusion fields of the esper would affect their surroundings similar to that of an earthquake. Relation to magic AIM diffusion field is not harmful to magicians, and despite the massive diffusion field that is aggregated in Academy City, magicians are not harmed when they enter the city and are unharmed when they use magic. Moreover, even if they are a hybrid, the presence of AIM will not harm the user. Magic is often confused with esper abilities and in actuality there is little difference between the two disciplines other then the fact that under special circumstances Gemstones for instance, esper abilities can be developed naturally. While it is possibly to have natural talent in using magic training in its use is a necessity. A Mage is someone who is "Wise" enough to perceive the flow of energy patterns that are not visible to the naked eye, and to feel is to channel as the focus of your concentration can shape that energy in compliance with the Will, which is represented as a triangle composed of Body, Mind and Spirit. The body is the foundation of the soul, the solid matter of which we are composed, but the soul is the energy that empowers the body, and the mind creates a focused reflective coherence, a pattern of thought, belief and imagination which shapes the energy through the power of our own perception. An esper is someone who uses a highly advanced form of ki manipulation involves mentally tapping into certain natural ambient forces and shaping them through the lens of the mind, powered by the will, to create an effect that can be measured both etherically and upon the plane of ordinary matter As long as the channels are open a sufficiently powerful and talented mind can draw from a theoretically infinite source. If an esper conceives of a thing as real they empower it with their will and imagination. They can give that thing a life by projecting a portion of their own soul and imagination, and by giving that thing life their life force flows through it, and by the force of their will they extend control that shapes the power as a lense focuses sunlight. The problem is that the magic utilized in Toaru Majutsu no Index is clerical in nature Idol Theory which is a the term used to refer to the phenomenon wherein an imitation of a whole or parts of a subject, the source, gains properties and attributes that are inherent to that source is incompatible with Personal Reality which replaces normal reality with the reality with that of the espers. They are the yin and yang of each other. In more scientific terms compare the two to radio frequencies each one is a different frequency that can’t interact with each other. It is for this reason that if a magician were to use an esper ability or an esper were to use magic, they would suffer grievous injuries. This is extended if ever an aggregation of AIM diffusion is "brought out" into the world, specifically, the Imaginary Number District, which creates pressure in the area wherein it is located, making any magician overload and injure themselves. However due to the similarities between the two it is possible for an esper to use magic without injuring themselves as clerics are only one type of mage. However this is a very time consuming and difficult process. The only example so far is Accelerator who used his vector ability to interpret the song used by Index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. With training he has reduced the side effects of using magic from ruptured blood vessels and organ damage to unnatural sweating. However this requires extremely delicate control and if he is not careful he will suffer the full rejection reaction. Relation to ki There is little difference between a spell and a ki attack it’s just manipulating life energy. The difference between a spell and a martial arts maneuver is entirely the means by which one crafts a complex formula of moves within the mind and body as energy manipulation. Mages have that certain feeling about them that pulls on the force lines that surround them the way a lodestone does with iron fillings. You have to be trained in reading energy flow and auras to understand it. While Martial Artist and Ki Adapts are obviously physically superior they are otherwise indistinguishable from normal humans. The difference is that they are trained to tap into their ki by making their will the source of all their power. When a martial artist attacks with their ki they change its natural direction and flow of that energy by changing its expression. When they do this they become indistinguishable from espers. A Battle Aura is a manifestation of the user’s ki, spirit and often his emotional state no different from an AIM diffusion field. However while ki ki attacks can be classified as esper abilities by comparison they aren’t that powerful by comparison usually clocking at level 1 or level 3 at the most. However while martial artist can use esper abilities the reverse is not true. An esper’s ki is locked in a specific form so they are unable to change its expression. It would be like a telepath trying to teleport it simply can’t be done. However like with magic there are ways around this. An esper can perform ki techniques that have similar natures to their abilities. For example an esper with Cryokinesis would be able to perform the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Category:A Certain Arrogant Horse